Agua Fresca
by Kurosu-sama
Summary: Gray nunca creyó en el "amor" que Juvia le profesaba y, a pesar de ver el cuerpo de la maga elemental caer abatido, su opinión no cambió. ¿O tal vez sí?


Un (único) capítulo de Gruvia. Coloco "único" entre paréntesis ya que, si hay mucha espectación o demanda, podría caer un segundo capítulo o, si mi inspiración no me jugara una mala pasada, hacer de éste único capítulo una historia. Como ustedes crean mejor. Espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

La maga de agua siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca había querido aceptarlo. Ella, desde un buen principio, desde que se conocieron, había querido estar eternamente unida a Gray gracias al amor que sentía por él. Sin embargo, el mago de hielo no pensaba lo mismo ni parecía querer pensarlo en un futuro cercano. Como se esperaba de ella, Juvia decidió hacer oídos sordos y juntarse con Gajeel para una nueva misión conjunta. El dúo Phantom era el más unido, el más consolidado, el más verdadero. Todos creían que, detrás de aquella imagen de amistad fría y duradera, se encontraba una historia de amor escondida a todos sus compañeros de hermandad. Hasta Gray Fullbuster creía firmemente en aquella teoría que tantos dolores de cabeza les había traído.

El día en que decidió que daría su vida por su amado, Juvia volvía de una misión junto a Gajeel. Ambos llegaban llenos de heridas y muy cansados. Los malhechores, al parecer, habían sido algo más que ladrones experimentados a los que, durante los pocos minutos de batalla que llevaban, habían tenido que añadir a su descripción poderes mágicos como el fuego frío o la sombra. El dúo había usado mucho poder mágico para detenerles y enfrentarles, demasiado a su parecer. Por ello, y sin andar correctamente rectos, los amigos se apoyaron el uno al otro y pudieron llegar al gremio con ciertas dificultades.

Fue una muy importante fortuna encontrarse a Wendy frente a ellos pidiéndoles que se acercaran a la enfermería para poder curarles. Juvia, antes de partir hasta la habitación, pudo dar una mirada alrededor de todo el recinto. Todos sus compañeros les observaban preocupados, intentando entender qué les había ocurrido. Lucy fue la primera, seguida de Lisanna, en correr hasta ella y preguntarle si se encontraba realmente bien o necesitaba algo más. Detrás de la rubia, Lisanna pidió a su hermana que preparara algunas bebidas calientes. Juvia sonrió a ambas y asintió tras escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo pedirle que volviera a la enfermería junto a él. Lucy, menos aliviada que la menor de los hermanos Strauss, se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió inmensas ganas de correr detrás de ella. Natsu Dragneel, quién apareció por detrás de la maga estelar, la abrazó por la espalda y plantó un tierno beso en su mejilla pidiéndole que se calmara y dejara a Wendy hacer su trabajo. Ella, entre los brazos de su amado, asintió y marchó de nuevo hacia la mesa sin dejar de mirar atrás.

Juvia sonrió de nuevo y agachó la cabeza muy decepcionada. Tenía tanta envidia hacia una de sus mejores amigas que ni ella misma podía creerla real. Porque Lucy estaba al lado del hombre que amaba, porque Lucy podía amar al hombre que amaba libremente, porque Lucy era correspondida desde antes de conocerse. Porque Gray parecía no entender que, sin el agua, el hielo nunca habría llegado a existir. Porque, al parecer, el agua era la única que había entendido aquel comprensible razonamiento.

Volvió a mirar aquella mesa por última vez y sonrió con tristeza sin que nadie se percatara de ello mientras un dolor puntiagudo golpeó contra su pecho. No fue ninguna de las heridas externas que cubrían su piel la que golpeó su pecho de aquella manera, simplemente, era una profunda herida totalmente imposible de curar que reinaba en por todo su corazón. Su mente, como hacía de costumbre, volvió a actuar sin tomar en cuenta el estado de su destrozado órgano vital y, de nuevo, le recordó con quién se encontraba el hombre al que tanto amaba. Los encontró a ambos: Gray Fullbuster, el alquimista de hielo y Erza Scarlet, la mayor hada de Fairy Tail. Y, sin haberlo preguntado nunca, Juvia conocía la situación en la que se encontraban ambos magos. También lo que pensaba cada uno de ellos. Gray empezaba a conocer el amor a través de su enamoramiento por la maga escarlata y Erza, por su parte, seguía esperando poder estar al lado de su amado Jellal algún día. Sin saber exactamente desde cuándo, Juvia les deseó, en silencio, lo mejor a ambos y volvió a dar un paso atrás en su batalla por el corazón del pelinegro. ¿Por qué debía de continuar batallando si, desde que se conocieron, la maga solamente recibía negativas de su parte? ¿Por qué razón debía de continuar a su lado si a él parecía no importarle sus sentimientos?

Entró en la enfermería y sonrió al dragón de hierro quien, al encontrarla rodeada por aquella frialdad que sólo él sabía percibir, gruñó entre dientes y decidió no mencionar absolutamente nada sobre ello. Wendy, a su lado, frunció el ceño.

―¿Le he hecho daño, Gajeel-san? ―preguntó la pequeña dragona mientras curaba su antebrazo derecho con sumo cuidado.

El dragón negó con la cabeza y alentó a la menor a seguir con su trabajo. En silencio, Juvia se sentó al lado de Gajeel, dándole la espalda a la cuarta Dragon Slayer de su gremio y, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Juvia cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y lloró en silencio apoyando la frente contra el hombro de su mejor amigo. Él, al sentir el húmedo contacto que su piel y las lágrimas femeninas mantenían, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella, pidiéndole que siguiera limpiándose de su propio dolor, que siguiera expulsando la rabia que habitaba dentro de ella, que siguiera siendo ella misma sin olvidarse del pasado.

El día en que decidió no separarse de su mejor amiga, Gajeel había prometido no volver a dejar que la hirieran de nuevo dentro o fuera del campo de batalla. Mucho menos en manos de un hombre que no conocía el corazón femenino ni sabía apreciar el amor que se le brindaba desde el primer día en que se encontraron por las travesuras que el destino había impuesto. Wendy salió de la enfermería a pasos tranquilos, aceptando las órdenes del dragón de hierro y encontrándose de cara con el mal de amor.

Cerró la puerta detrás de su figura y mintió diciendo que ambos magos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, que se encontraban juntos entre risas y que no querían ser molestados. Porque, por primera vez, Wendy creyó que la mentira ayudaría a su familia. "Están bien están hablando de sus cosas y no quieren que nadie entre. Esperen a que salgan por su propio pie", había dicho buscando a su inseparable gata a su alrededor. Todos la creyeron, aceptaron sus explicaciones y volvieron a sus asientos. Todos menos la inteligente Lucy Heartfilia quien, sin llegar a poder escuchar los llantos de la maga elemental, sabía que Gray era el centro de las penas de la maga de agua y que no se encontraba bien.

―¿Quieres quedarte aquí hasta que salgan?

Su pareja apareció por su espalda con una sonrisa impoluta, blanquecina y llena de alegría. Lucy sonrió sin poder evitarlo y asintió dejándose abrazar por el dragón de fuego y esperando de manera impaciente la salida de la peliazul.

Las manos de la maga de agua se aferraron contra las ropas oscuras del dragón de hierro. Él sólo pedía calma a la muchacha, peor ella parecía no querer escucharle, no poder hacerlo. "Y volvemos al mismo punto de siempre, Gajeel-kun. Juvia, otra vez, vuelve a ser rechazada sin importarle qué siente. ¿De verdad ésto es lo que Juvia se merece, Gajeel-kun?." Aquellas habían sido sus palabras durante el viaje de ida en el tren. Ella las había pronunciado creyendo que él no la escuchaba a causa de sus involuntarios mareos. No obstante, él las había escuchado y, en un momento como aquel, las recordaba con remordimientos y, además, recordando a todas las personas que, sin decir su nombre, Juvia había mencionado: sus padres, los aldeanos, gran parte del gremio al que había pertenecido, Bora, Gray y ella misma. La que más daño se hacía sin saberlo era ella misma.

El día en que decidió volver a unirse como gremio, nadie conocía sus intenciones. Solamente aquellas que habían aceptado la propuesta de su primer y, para algunos, único maestro. Aria, el antiguo líder del más fuerte grupo de Phantom Lord, había decidido darles la buena noticia a dos de sus cuatro miembros. Sol, aquel excéntrico hombre francés, fue el primero en gritar a los cuatro vientos su ansiada respuesta mientras un no muy convencido Totomaru decidía unirse y, al menos, poder volver a reencontrarse con los amigos que había dejado en el camino quienes, en su nuevo gremio, eran totalmente ajenos a los planes de quien fue su maestro en sus primeros años como magos.

Los días pasaron de manera lenta, tal y como las hojas caían de las ramas de los árboles, los ojos de la maga de agua perdían el brillo ganado con el paso del tiempo dentro del su actual gremio, de su lado no se separaba Gajeel en ningún momento y Gray no había manifestado ningún atisbo de preocupación por ella desde su llegada al gremio después de tan ardua misión. Muchos habían preguntado en su nombre, pero él nunca se había mostrado delante de ella. No como lo hacía con la maga más fuerte del gremio. Aquella mañana, Erza había llegado de una de sus misiones con pocas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, muy cansada y algo malhumorada. Desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Gray se lanzó hacia la barra y le preguntó a la maga su estado físico después de la misión. Sin pelos en la lengua, Scarlet le explicó todo lo ocurrido sin que en ningún momento él perdiera la atención de ella. "Juvia, ¿podrías hacer silencio un momento? Lucy me está llamando y no logro entender qué quiere." Gray había sido explícito en su petición y, sin objetar absolutamente nada, Juvia se limitó a asentir y esconder su tristeza gracias a una fría sonrisa llena de sentimientos negativos. A diferencia de Erza, Juvia no era absolutamente nada para Gray Fullbuster. A raíz de momentos como aquel, Juvia se apartó de su lado y volcó su única y total atención a ciertas personas en el gremio ―Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu, Mira y Lisanna―.

En una de las frías noches de invierno, Juvia se encontró con sus antiguos compañeros dentro de su apartamento. Los tres, sentados alrededor de la cama donde reposaba todas las noches, esperaban pacientes por su llegada. Fríos como siempre, los magos le explicaron a la muchacha las intenciones de su maestro, de ellos y los planes que tenían para ella y su fiel amigo Redfox. Soltó las bolsas de sus manos y tragó duro antes de acercarse hasta ellos y preguntarles a qué se referían con tantas palabras llenas de misterio. El trío, con una sombría sonrisa, le explicó a la joven mujer todo lo ocurrido: la vuelta del maestro, la subida y la recomposición del gremio y el grupo más fuerte de éste. Tras escuchar la respuesta de la maga elemental ante su propuesta, los tres hombres desaparecieron entre las sombras que la oscuridad de la noche creaba en el habitáculo mientras el llanto de la limpia agua inundaba los metros cuadrados a los que ella denominaba casa.

Los momentos junto a sus amigos, para Juvia, se convirtieron en algo mucho más valioso que su vida propia. Decidió, a pesar de tener en contra a su mejor amigo, acercarse a su querido Gray de nuevo por el miedo a no poder despedirse si, en algún momento, el maestro José decidía arremeter contra su gremio por su respuesta y la de Gajeel. Porque, al igual que ella, Gajeel también había rechazado la invitación a volver a llevar a flote el gremio al que una vez perteneció.

―Estaremos bien ―dijo Gajeel a primera hora de la mañana. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada sobre ello, ni tan siquiera el maestro de su actual hermandad―. No vamos a decirles nada hasta que ellos actúen. No sembraremos el pánico si no es necesario ―volvió a responder el pelinegro dando un suave golpe contra su cabeza. Juvia, ante sus palabras, sonrió y asintió acercándose a él y dejándose abrazar.

El día en que decidió ser feliz, Gray Fullbuster había escuchado atentamente las palabras de su primer amor con un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro. Despedirse de ella era duro, pero valdría la pena. Mucho más si Juvia se encontraba de por medio. Sonrió ante la cálida caricia del Sol contra su rostro y no pudo evitar gemir lleno de satisfacción. Todo, absolutamente todo, parecía gritarle al alquimista de hielo que, hoy, sería un día lleno de sorpresas. Por ello, muy feliz, Gray salió de su cama e hizo camino hacia el gremio sin perder ninguna pieza de ropa por el camino. Las puertas del edificio se encontraban abiertas y, allí dentro, todo se encontraba en su sitio: los hombres peleando entre ellos, Erza intentando poner orden sin poder evitar meterse en la pelea, las chicas en la barra suspirando con cansancio y Juvia junto a Gajeel en una de las mesas centrales de la sede. El pelinegro sonrió al verla tan radiante como siempre. Entró en el gremio, dispuesto a explicarle todo lo que había descubierto sin ella a su lado aunque, antes de poder llamar su atención, el cuerpo de Natsu acabó impactando contra el suyo. Ambos acabaron aplastados contra una de las paredes laterales del edificio y, muy enfadado, Gray se deshizo de su camisa blanca para darle su merecido a su mejor amigo.

Juvia, sorprendida por la sonrisa que el alquimista le había regalado, giró sus ojos en busca de la hermosa figura de Erza detrás de ella. Llena de sorpresa, Juvia comprendió que, la sonrisa del chico, había sido totalmente dedicada solamente a ella. Los pómulos de la maga elemental se tiñeron de rojo chillón y Gajeel, a su lado, gruñó por lo bajo algo enfadado por sus cambios de opinión. Con un toque deprimente, Juvia se llevó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y resopló cerrando los ojos en el proceso. ¿Cuánto tardaría? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría su apuesto enamorado en darse cuenta de la situación? Apoyó su cabeza encima de la mesa y siguió con los ojos cerrados por unos minutos más sin dejar de escuchar el sonido del metal romperse entre los dientes de su mejor amigo.

Una siniestra ráfaga de viento fue el primer factor que tensó los cuerpos de los antiguos magos de Phantom Lord. Los ojos azulados se abrieron sorprendidos junto a la caída de la pieza de metal entre las manos del pelinegro. Estaban tan cerca que, sin tan siquiera poder verles, sabían que, en pocos minutos, serían víctimas de uno de sus ataques. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Totomaru apareció tras ella y la golpeó por la espalda haciendo que su cuerpo llegara a volar hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Sin embargo, y sin sorprender a su contrincante, su figura se convirtió en agua y no sufrió ningún daño causado por el impacto. "Sigues siendo igual de fuerte, Juvia", había dicho el antiguo compañero de aventuras de la peliazul. Juvia no dijo nada, sólo contempló su figura desde su posición y meditó cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento contra él. El ceño de la muchacha se frunció al observar a Gajeel luchar contra Aria, mientras Sol era golpeado por un expresivos Natsu. Con rapidez, Juvia buscó a Gray con la mirada: estaba en el suelo, sentado y muy sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo. La sonrisa de Totomaru despertó a la mujer lluvia quien, al escucharle, sintió una grave opresión en su pecho.

―Veo que has hecho nuevos amigos, Juvia ―rió el mago cruzándose de brazos, carente de lucha y falto de conversación. El chico volvió a sonreír―: Ninguno parece querer dejarte morir entre nuestras manos, que te unas de nuevo al gremio o que salgas demasiado herida de nuestra próxima pelea.

Juvia apretó los dientes y dejó que su cuerpo se convirtiera en agua de nuevo. Para sorpresa de su contrincante, Juvia desapareció ante sus ojos y, cuando quiso darse cuenta de su próximo ataque, ya estaba rodeado por el cuerpo acuoso de la joven e intentando no ahogarse entre su transparente líquido. Totomaru se llevó las manos hacia su cuello e intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, recabar algo de aire e impedir la entrada agua hacia sus pulmones. Fueron pocos los minutos que transcurrieron antes de que Totomaru cayera inconsciente contra el duro suelo de Fairy Tail. Juvia volvió a su cuerpo humano y, con algo de suerte, fue capaz de esquivar una de las sillas que habían sido lanzadas por Aria contra el dragón de hierro quien, al parecer, tenía ganada la partida al líder de los antiguos Elements Four.

El día en que decidió dejar su huella en el cuerpo de su futura mujer, Gray se encontraba totalmente mudo ante el repentino cambio que había sufrido la mañana. De repente, y sin verlo venir, los antiguos integrantes de un oscuro gremio disuelto habían atacado a una de sus compañeras. A su compañera más preciada dentro del gremio. Se levantó enfurecido y avanzó hacia el atacante y, con su puño preparado, fue apartado por una fuerte concentración de magia. Colocó su brazo ante sus ojos y soltó un gruñido al no poder avanzar todo lo que era necesario. La fuerte ventisca murió en el centro del local y, antes de poder actuar a favor de cualquiera de sus amigos, Gray se vio atacado por el maestro de Phantom: José. Su siniestra sonrisa dejó en claro su objetivo y lo que buscaba de él en aquella pelea. Después de apoyar su pie derecho contra el suelo, el pelinegro creó una ancha espada de hielo y la blandió contra el viejo maestro antes de lanzarse contra él. La batalla fue ardua, fría y con pequeños toques de diversión por ambas partes hasta que, por un pequeño contratiempo, la espada acabó partida por la mitad. Ahora, Gray estaba totalmente expuesto al peligro. Una dura patada golpeó su rostro y lo dejó tendido en el suelo con un agudo dolor en su cabeza. Se encogió como una albóndiga al sentir un nuevo golpe contra su estómago y, antes de poder ser víctima de un tercero, un caliente líquido machó su rostro después de escuchar un golpe seco muy cerca de él.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cuerpo herido de su más codiciada acosadora personal delante del suyo. Sus brazos extendidos parecían haber querido frenar el ataque. Sin embargo, y sin poder evitar las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, Gray pudo contemplar el gran cambio en la figura femenina. Porque, al salvarlo de aquel ataque, Juvia había perdido su brazo izquierdo. Aquel que reposaba inerte junto a su cuerpo estirado en el suelo. Juvia tembló, llena de dolor y temerosa de su destino. Sin embargo, y con las pocas fuerzas que aún quedaban en su interior, la maga llegó a girar noventa grados y observarle con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa en sus labios: las que sólo a él sabía regalarle. Pero, antes de poder gemir su nombre, el cuerpo de Juvia cayó bruces contra el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y respirando con dificultad. Gray, ahora de rodillas e intentando despertar a la maga elemental, dejó de existir en aquella tierra llamada Earthland. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y, con ello, sus labios empezaron a temblar, balbuceando palabras sin sentido hasta que, finalmente, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz blanquecina y, tras su furioso grito, un incontable número de lanzas de hielo creadas por su propio subconsciente se encargaron de arrancar la vida del malvado maestro quien, abatido, murió murmurando el nombre de su pequeña maga de agua.

La noche en que Gray esculpió su nuevo brazo, Juvia se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño: el coma. A su lado, y con unas grandes ojeras violetas, Fullbuster seguía esculpiendo el nuevo brazo de la próxima señora Fullbuster. Su nuevo brazo era tal y como él recordaba el suyo: delgado, delicado y perfecto. Llegó hasta su pequeña muñeca hasta llegar a los finos dedos blanquecinos que componían su blanca mano femenina, ahora de hielo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras dejaba el brazo encima de las incoloras sábanas y acurrucaba su cabeza al lado del cuerpo femenino. Él también dormiría, se dijo. Y, con ello, los ojos masculinos se cerraron esperando poder contemplar, para siempre, los azulados ojos de aquella que guardaba bajo llave su amor en algún recóndito lugar del universo.


End file.
